


With You in Mind

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: Nazuna teaches Shuu a thing or two about phone games.





	With You in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I like how Nazuna is apparently a big fan of phone games and Shuu has this cell phone he hates using. Who even bought Shuu a cellphone, there's no way he bought it himself. Was it Mika? I feel like Mika is to blame. Justifiably so, I would hate to throw a cup in Shuu's face every time I needed to get into contact with him.  
> Big shoutout to P&D, lost but not forgotten. I promise, someday, I will return to you, my dearest favorite phone game. I apologize for my phone running out of space.

 “Itsuki, your phone is so boring.”

 Nito flips back and forth between the same two very empty pages of Shuu’s phone, devoid of anything but the essentials it came with. He barely even sends any messages, or gets any voice mails, or _anything,_ really. Even the background's empty, he really doesn’t fuss with it much at all. Nito’s complained about this before, probably multiple times in the past week even, but he’s never made an effort to change it.

 “I wasn’t aware having an interesting phone was a requirement for owning one.”

 Nito pouts, leaning on his arm across the table. Fragrant smoke from Shuu’s cooking has long since filled the kitchen, in Shuu’s already pleasant smelling house. To be honest, it just makes Nito want to go back to sleep, but he’s lively enough to speak normally, so it would be detrimental to fall into such a trap now.

 “Well, it’s not, but…” Nito brings up the empty cup across from him to his lips, speaking into it. “In that case, you might as well have stuck to your cute cup phone, right?”

 Shuu has the subtlest, softest reaction to Nito’s incessant teasing. His shoulders get all stiff and his cheeks get flushed, Nito wants to interrupt him to see his face now, but he doesn’t bother to get up.

 Shuu is very old-fashioned, to say the least. Nito doesn’t associate with Valkyrie at all, but he does like to read comments about them to cherry pick the best ones for Shuu. He’s such a hassle in that way, never able to handle criticism or jokes on his own behalf, which only makes it more fun to tease him like Nito does. Sometimes he will tell Shuu about some troll who typed something incoherent about how bad Valkyrie is, and Shuu will throw Nito’s phone across their room. Which is fine, since Nito actually has a cute phone case, unlike Shuu.

 “Hey, let’s go to the store together later today,” Nito says, and before he lets Shuu question him, he continues, “I’m gonna download some stuff on your phone, ‘kay? You’re kind of useful, for once, I was running out of space on mine, so…”

 “For once, huh?”

 Shuu puts a pan in the oven before turning to face Nito. He doesn’t make a habit of slouching, but he does lean his back against the counter with arms crossed, as if to assert some kind of image he’s incapable of really selling. Nito smiles, eyes glues to the screen as he types away, searching for games he’s wanted to play. Games he’s neglected in the name of phone space. Those kinds of things, until Shuu’s phone is looking a bit more lively, although maybe not much like a normal boy’s phone, still. He pats himself on the back for all his hard work.

 “Yeah, for once. Look at how much I do for you, see? Here, I’ll teach you how to play some so you can be a useful boyfriend.”

 Nito jumps up from his chair and into Shuu’s arms. At least, it would be that smooth of a transition if Shuu were a half-decent partner and not still completely thrown off by the word “boyfriend.” Sure, Nito is living with Shuu, sleeping in the same bed as Shuu, casually stealing Shuu’s phone and all, but calling him Nito’s ‘boyfriend,’ is a bit overboard. Nito presses what little weight he has against Shuu’s chest, wrapping Shuu’s hands around the phone and helping him type his information to log on.

 “Here, this one’s cute. You just, uhh… Here, let’s skip all this tutorial stuff, I can teach you better.”

 Nazuna taps the screen aggressively, and truthfully he won’t explain it any better than the game, but Shuu’s got too many questions to bother arguing. It’s certainly the most colorful his screen’s ever been, there’s cute little monsters and colorful orbs decorating his phone. Nito’s face is full of determination even through simple explanations, he wonders if Nito really wants to teach him or just cuddle and play games himself.

 Well, eventually he does take Shuu’s hand, guiding his index finger and mumbling all sorts of information. Inbetween every word he changes his language to make it a bit more accessible to his little newbie Shuu.

 “‘Kay, look, you just take one of these orbs, right?” He dances Shuu’s finger all around the screen. Shuu lazily follows along, humming his understanding with his head resting ontop of Nito’s. The warm, sweet smell from the oven fills their noses, it’s so pleasant Shuu about forgets he’s playing along at all, really. “...So, you match up colors and stuff, got it?”

 “This seems…”

 “Don’t say stupid.”

 “I wasn’t going to. I mean, it seems rather simple. Does this really occupy that much of your time?”

 Nito rolls his eyes, like Shuu’s the stupidest person in the world right now. Of course it does, of course this is a clearly justifiable waste of time and brainpower as opposed to, say, work or school or whatever. There’s so many layers Nito calculates day by day in his off time, certainly they’re more productive than writing out new lyrics or choreographic stages, right?

 “Listen, I haven’t even taught you about skills or anything. Besides, this isn’t the only one, you know? Here, let me show you–”

 Nito is interrupted by the soft beeping of the timer atop the stove. He presses a button to shut it up, taking a pot holder to pull the pan out of the oven. The fruity croissant puffs bubble out cream cheese with a fragrant aroma so tempting he hardly wants to wait to eat it. It’s not exactly a complex meal or anything, but Nito’s easily impressed. Maybe he’d gotten a bit too independent when he and Shuu parted ways, but he’s never put so much effort into breakfast the way Shuu does.

 Well, Shuu’s also been affected by Nito’s presence. His cooking’s gotten a lot sweeter to appeal to Nito, and much more vegetarian to save time in feeding the house. Shuu really isn’t a huge fan of pets, at least he never thought he would be before being forced into becoming the father of several earnest little rabbits. It really is like they’ve started a little family, pets aside, they’ve also got several kids to be raising. Some days, Nito teaches Mika how to impress his Mentor, and some days Shuu terrorizes Nito’s ra*bits with his brutal teaching regimens.

 Shuu slides over a bowl of leftover fruit to decorate their plates with, and it occurs to Nito something else vital Shuu’s phone is lacking. “Hey~” Nito sings, pulling Shuu’s arm with an unexpected strength that actually brings Shuu to his level. “Hey, let’s take a picture together.”

 “Why on Earth should we do that?”

 Nito wraps an arm around Shuu’s, not giving him the benefit of an explanation before snapping a picture. It’s terrible, kind of blurry, and completely candid, but it’s a start. Nito smiles warmly at Shuu’s very first photo, even if he looks all grumpy in it.

 “This is cute, but you can do better,” Nito says, sitting up on the counter. He’s short enough to do that without hitting his head against the cupboards, which is adorable in its own right but quite frustrating to someone like Shuu. Whatever complaint he’s about the voice is quickly shut off by Nito pressing a strawberry to his lips.

 “Cute.” He says, bringing the phone up to his face. “Say cheese~”

 He doesn’t expect Shuu to play along, but he does give Nito a smile, at least. This one’s nice, too, or course, but Nito would be jealous if he made Shuu’s phone background anything without himself in it. He quickly rectifies this issue, putting his own lips to the strawberry so close to being a kiss Shuu’s taken aback by it.

 It’s another terribly blurry photo, caught just between Shuu falling over and Nito laughing at his innocence. He’s still laughing, really, not even offering to help his boyfriend back up, and he’s given payback when Shuu pulls Nito down with him. Shuu steals the phone from Nito’s palms, sitting Nito more comfortably in his lap as he struggles to figure out how exactly to even take a photo.

 “This one, Shuu…”

 Nito presses it lightly, smiling lazily against Shuu’s shoulders. He rarely ever uses Shuu’s first name, even when they’re alone, and Shuu has to bite his lip not to argue against it. It doesn’t keep his face from burning, even a cheap phone camera can see that much. Nito chuckles softly as he admires their work, pressing a little kiss to Shuu’s neck.

 “I like you, Shuu.”

 “I know. I like you, too, Nito.”

 Nito can be just as embarrassed, he’s really no better about dating than Shuu is. They’ve figured out all kind of things together in their youth, about being friends and idols and the likes. This really isn’t any different, just with a lot more fumbling and butterflies to it. No, he supposes Shuu’s always been pretty bubbly with him, but infatuation is a very new feeling for Nito. That feeling of subtle adoration comes back to full force when he changes Shuu’s background, and realizes his own phone is pretty devoid of Shuu.

 “Hey, let’s take another picture on my phone, I–”

 “No way,” Shuu says, pulling himself up with the table, “Enough fooling around, the food’s going to get cold at this rate.”

 “Nooo…” Nito whines lazily, clinging to Shuu’s sleeve only to be dragged around the floor.

 “Don’t pull at my sleeve, you’ll ruin the fabric.”

 Nito pouts, but obliges none-the-less, dragging himself to his feet with Shuu’s arm. Shuu decorates two plates with breakfast with great finesse. He feels like he’s in a fancy café watching Shuu, making cute little anticipating noises with every step Shuu takes.

 “Hey…” Nito says, following Shuu like a little puppy to the table before pulling a chair up to be as needlessly close to Shuu as possible. “I showed you my hobbies, so show me some of yours, too.”

 “Like what, pray tell?”

 Nito laughs, and it’s true Shuu isn’t particularly depthful. They already cook together, and sing together, and dance together, and all of that.

 “I dunno. Teach me how to sew, too.”

 “Not a chance in Hell. If you hurt yourself, I’d never live it down, you know?”

 “In what universe is sewing so dangerous, Itsuki?”

 Shuu looks on with such a disgust it’s almost out of character. He refrains from ever mentioning how he’d indirectly hurt one of Nito’s own sewing, even if his reactions are a bit overdramatic. It’s not like it’s not without it’s dangers, it’s rather hazardous for the inexperienced. If anything, Shuu’s mind is filled with more unlikely dangers than likely, though.

 “In that case, you can’t because I said you can’t. End of story.”

 Nito whines some more, quickly silenced by Shuu pressing his fork to Nito’s lips. He can be so endearing when it’s to cheer up Nito. He smiles, accepting Shuu’s kindness and paying it back with a real kiss, one sweet and tainted with berry juice. “Fine~” He sings.

 It’s fine, he thinks, because anytime spent with Shuu is still a good time. It’s just more time for Shuu to improve his phone game skills, and thus improve Nito’s rankings when he’s too busy to play. Maybe they could play together, even. It’s fine, he thinks, because they’re having fun, and that was simply a dream only a few years prior, after all.

 It’s fine, he thinks, because Shuu is his useful boyfriend, and he’s Shuu’s needy boyfriend, and that’s good enough, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment !!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks !!!! write more shnz for me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bye !


End file.
